Daughter of Shadow
by Novelist-Chick
Summary: -After the giant war thing- While in a small town hunting down some monsters Nico finds a young Half-Blood with mysterious powers


_**Chapter One**_

_**M**_y name is Jasmine Amaya Knight, and when I was fifteen I found out that I wasn't completely human.

It was the last day of school and I was sitting in the principles office. "Miss Knight are you incapable of behaving yourself?" he asked. I hated the way he said it, like I was some kind of stupid little kid who'd gotten her best clothes dirty.

"Is that idiot incapable of keeping her comments to herself?" I snapped turning to Tiffany Clark. She was five feet seven, with perfectly curled blonde hair and blue eyes that it seemed everybody in the school loved despite the fact that they were empty of any intelligence.

"Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt," said Mr. Johnson. I rolled my eyes, I hated that stupid saying sure they don't leave a mark you can see, but why does nobody care about emotional damage? "Miss Knight you barely go a day without getting in a fight, I have put up with your crude behavior for the past two years I'm afraid you are ex-"

"Mr. Johnson if you'll excuse me but is it really fair to expel her? I think it's obvious the little orphans dealing with some sort of emotional struggle," broke in my step mom. She was always acting like that, bailing me out of trouble in the most infuriating way possible. "She's just trying to get attention, I'm not saying that she shouldn't be punished but one more year won't do to much harm to your school will it?"

"Ms. Whittaker I know you're only looking out for your daughter but I'm not concerned about her harming the school I'm concerned about it's students, however I do agree, perhaps a compromise?" Martha Whittaker nodded. "I will allow her to attend here the fall as long as she attends anger management therapy. That was outrageous! My step mother agreed and shook Mr. Johnson's hand. I stormed out of the office. While my mom took care of a couple of final details.

"Go straight to the car, I'll be there in a minute," she said. I stalked down the hall pushing my long black hair out of my face. I got out of the school and rushed straight past the parking lot. I would walk home, I decided. I was half way through the mile home when I saw Tiffany and her posse. Tiffany and her two "bff's forever!" were blocking the way.

"What do you want?" I snapped. They all laughed in unison, there voices practically melding together going up and down at the same time.

"Ooooh the little witch want's to know what we want," said one of the left, I was pretty sure her name was Britney.

"I'm not a witch, now get out of my way," I said.

"And who's going to make us?" asked the one on the right, Ashley. "I think you know what we want," she said. I took a step back. These wimps weren't going to be picking a fight would they? I mean they would say anything to me in the halls but this, this was a threat.

"No I don't but I do know that if you don't get out of my way I will kick your sorry little butt's into next week.

"Really Half-blood? You are hardly a match for us," said Tiffany. Nice ego, these girls could barely pick up a pencil on their own.

"Who's us? Surely it couldn't be the three weaklings I see in front of me," I said.

"Now, now daughter of darkness why are you treating my sisters in such a way?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned, there was the figure of a woman standing in the shadows, she was older then the teenagers that I had turned my back too. Daughter of darkness? What was that supposed to mean?

"Who are you?" I asked. She stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like Tiffany but there was an ere of intelligence in this woman and she was far more beautiful.

"You have never heard of me? Good this should be easy," said the woman. She walked steadily toward me. I backed into Tiffany and her goons. The grabbed me around my arms and no matter how I struggled and flailed I couldn't break free. I kicked viciously and my foot connected with my captors leg, a loud metallic clang rang through the air, I stopped struggling and looked down. The girls legs weren't human they each had one metal and one donkey. I looked up at the woman and screamed. Out of the long flowing dress she wore she slithered towards me one a serpent like tail. She was deathly pale and her eyes glowed red. "_Shhh my child,_" she whispered. "_This will barely hurt at all,_" she smiled baring sharp fangs.

"Lamia!" I heard a voice yell. Tiffany loosened her grip and I freed myself turning to her, she was just as pale as Lamia with the same red eyes, Tiffany and her friends hair was on fire and they bared sharp fangs. Lamia hissed.

"I thought you took care of the boy?" she snapped at Tiffany. Tiffany shrugged helplessly.

"I thought so too," she whined. "How could he be alive?" she asked.

"Did you make sure he was dead?" Lamia asked.

"Well no, we couldn't find the body but-"

"You idiot! No matter I'll take care of him myself, you contain the girl," she said. She slithered off to the end of the alley where a boy my own age stood. I couldn't pay to much attention the him because Tiffany and her friends were advancing on me.

I spun in a round house kick knocking Ashley into Britney and they both fell into Tiffany like domino's, vampiric monster or not they were still idiots. Ashley barreled into me and I flew through the air before I slammed hard into the brick wall, very strong idiots. I dropped to the ground, my breathing was shaky and labored.

"Goodbye daughter of the-," Tiffany was cut off by a long black blade tearing her chest in two. She exploded in burst of dust. I coughed waving the dust out of my face.

"Are you okay?" demanded the boy who stood in front of me. He was about my age with olive skin, brown eyes, and shaggy black hair that fell in his face. I nodded.

"What just happened here, she had a snake tail and they were like vampire's or something?" I asked.

He gave me a look like I was insane. "You saw them?" he asked. And I was the insane one?

"What? Of course I saw them! I'm not blind," I snapped. "Who were they?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me behind him.

"Come with me," he said. I grabbed his wrist pushing down he cringed in pain and let go of my arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer my questions," I said.

"Look we don't have time for this, we need to get out of here before more come," he said.

"Than you better answer them quickly," I said. He sighed in exasperation. "Now who or what were those people?"

"Fine, the teenage girls were empousai, they were formed with dark magic, the woman was Lamia, she was a queen in Libya but became a demon who ate children," he said.

"Oh well that's lovely," I said.

"I know isn't it? Now come on we need to move or I'll leave you," he said.

"Wait who are you and where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Camp Half-blood, and my name is Nico Di Angelo, now come on." He started running and I followed.


End file.
